The Two That Were Meant To Be
by thatrandomgirl1997
Summary: Ally Dawson is a new girl in her new school. Austin Moon is the typical cool/player guy who can get any girl he chooses. Ally & Austin become friends and maybe something more? Will Ally be Austin's girl? Read to find out (:
1. Chapter 1

The Two That Were Meant To Be

Chapter 1

***Ally's POV***

**I woke up Monday morning to the sun shining through my bedroom window and beaming on my face. I sat up on my bed and took and big, long stretch and looked at my clock. 7:00 a.m. Perfect, that gave me exactly one hour to get ready for my first day at my new school. I was very, very nervous. I had never been to a new school before, well except for when I started Kindergarten of course. The reason for us moving was the fact that my dad had lost his job back in September. We were really low on the money and mom was working two jobs. It was all a mess. My parents each found a job for themselves up here, which where I'm living now. It is about 2 ½ hours away from where we used to live. I really didn't want to move. Every memory I have in my past 16 years of living is all back home. Not just memories, but also my best friend, Cassidy. Oh how I love Cassidy. She is practically my only friend, unless you count the weird girls in drama we sometimes would hang around with. They always made everything really dramatic, and everything they did involved themselves acting. I'm not much of an actor. I like singing, playing the piano, and writing stories. Well anyways, I got up and went ahead and got ready for my first day at a new school. **

"Ally honey, you look beautiful, as always!" said my mother as I walked down the stairs to grab some breakfast.

"Awe, thanks Mom, but you don't realize how nervous I am," I said while going to the cupboard and fixing a bowl of Frosted Flakes.

"Honey, you'll be fine! Just try and be more open with people. You want to have friends." My mother had always told me to be more open because well, I was not very good at making new friends at all.

"I'll try my best mom!" I said as I was eating my cereal.

**Once I had finished my Frosted Flakes, I kissed my mother goodbye and drove off to my first day of my new school. **

***Austin's POV***

"**Beep beep. " There went the sound of my annoying alarm clock. Not only that, but also the beeping of my phone from the millions of text messages my girlfriend Kira kept sending me. She had this constant urge to text me from the moment she woke up to the moment she went to bed, like she didn't trust me or something. On her part, she was actually thinking right. I mean, I am Austin Moon, the coolest guy in the entire school. I'm also the player too. I would always cheat on my girlfriends. Whoever I was dating would always find out I was making out with some other girl and be crushed and break up with me, but in most cases I just broke up with them so I could break their heart. Why? That's just the kind of guy I am. Everyone in the school thinks I "sleep around" with all the girls too. That one's not true, I'm still a virgin. When I'm ready, I'm ready. It will be for the one I love. How will I know when I truly love a girl? I will say those three words. Those three words every girl wants to hear in her lifetime. "I love you." I've never told a girl those words, well except for my mother of course. But to a girlfriend? Nah. I've never felt love or the urge to say that. When it happens, it happens. Anyways, time to get some pancakes! **

Thanks for reading my first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! I'm new to this website so I'm sorry if this isn't very good. Thanks! (:


	2. Chapter 2

The Two That Were Meant To Be

Chapter 2

***Ally's POV***

**I drove up to my new school in my black corvette still very nervous for my first day. There was a lot of people everywhere, some starring and some just doing their own thing. As I hopped out of my car, I noticed some guys checking me out. Did I really look that good? I mean, my outfit was pretty cute. I was wearing white skinny jeans, a pink shirt, a white jacket, and a pair of sandals. My hair was curled perfectly too, so it seemed like so far I was having a great hair day. I went ahead and walked into the school and got more stares than before. I went ahead and went up to guidance to get my schedule so I could find my locker. Wait, where's guidance? Gee, this will be one long day! **

"Hi, I'm Ally Dawson. I'm a junior and I'm new this year. I'm here to pick up my schedule," I said to the grey-haired lady at the guidance desk. It actually only took me 3 minutes to find guidance! Score!

"Ah, yes Ms. Dawson! Funny, your schedule is right here," said the lady with a little chuckle.

I chuckled back and then grabbed my schedule. "Could you tell me where locker 4037 is?"

"Yes, if you walk out this door and turn left, it is down the hallway by the restrooms. It's blue," said the lady with a smile.

"Okay, thank you," I said with a smile as I walked out the guidance office.

**I was looking at my schedule as I went down the hallway. My schedule was:**

**Period One: Geometry-Davis**

**Period Two: Chemistry 1-Sparks**

**Period Three: Music-Spalding**

**Period Four: Geography-Matthews**

**Period Five: Spanish 3-Reglo**

**Period Six: Creative Writing-Gardner**

**Period Seven: Girls P.E-Larsen**

**I actually didn't mind it. I got to start my day with my favorite subject and end it with my least favorite. I kept looking down at my schedule when I was walking when I realized I had just knocked into some random girl. She was a little shorter than me, wavy long, brown hair. I then apologized.**

"I'm so sorry!" I said as the girl turned and looked at me.

"You're fine!" said the girl with a nice smile on her face. "Names Trish and you are?"

"Ally, Ally Dawson," I said kind of scared. Like I said, I'm not very good at making friends.

"Nice to meet ya! You must be new this semester, huh?" asked Trish still with the smile on her face.

"Yeah, moved here about 2 weeks ago," I said a little less scared.

"Cool! Hey can I see your schedule? I wanna see if we have a class together!" asked Trish. I then handed her my schedule.

"Alright! We have Geometry, Geography, and Spanish!" said Trish with a big grin on her face. I then smiled too. I felt like I would actually make a friend my first day.

"That's cool! Can I walk with you to Geometry? I don't know where I'm going," I said with a little chuckle.

"Yeah!" said Trish. We then walked to first period.

**When we got in there, Trish sat down in a seat that was further in the back, so I sat down next to her. People started walking in, one by one, and then a blonde-haired boy walked in. He was wearing skinny jeans, kind of sagging them so you could see his boxers. He had on black vans shoes, which was what seemed 90% of the student body wore on their feet, and then a plaid red and black checkered shirt, that was unbuttoned at the top. This guy was pretty cute. He started walking in my direction, and my heart started racing. Was this cute boy coming to talk to me? The butterflies started kicking in. **

"Hey, um, you're in my seat," said the cute guy with a mean tone.

**Alright, now I was scared.**

"Austin, it's a new semester. People switch and everything, so it doesn't matter," said Trish while rolling her eyes at the guy.

"Does it look like I care? No, so get out of my seat new girl," said the guy in an even more mean tone.

"No, Austin, she's staying. Go find a new seat," said Trish now standing up.

**Austin then got really mad and just walked to the other side of the room. He sure was cute, but seemed like a major ass.**

"Who's he?" I asked looking over at Trish as she sat down.

Trish made an ugly facial expression as she told. "Austin Moon. He happens to the player in this school. Every girl likes him, he likes every girl. You'll see him making out with many faces while you're here."

"He pretty much seems like it," I said as I turned my face to him. He just sat in his seat looking at his phone.

"Yeah, whatever you do, don't fall for him. He's an ass, a player. He's just bad news," said Trish.

"Alright," I replied.

**Well, there went the cute boy. Oh well.**

***Austin's POV***

**I just sat at my desk looking at my phone. If Trish was a guy, I would have killed that bitch. Words couldn't describe how much I hated Trish. Ever since the 1****st**** grade I've hated her. The new girl she's friends with is pretty cute though. I wonder if she wants to make out sometime. I should go find out. I then got up and walked over to them. Trish was giving me an ugly stare.**

"Well hi. Sorry about earlier, I just love that seat," I said leaning up against the new girl's desk.

"It's alright," said the girl looking kind of scared.

"I'm Austin, Austin Moon. Coolest guy you'll ever meet," I said giving her a flirtatious smile.

She smiled back and said, "I'm Ally, Ally Dawson." Her smile was very pretty, just like her brown eyes.

"I gotta admit Ally, you're pretty cute. If you want, we can totally get some lip action sometime," I said, still giving her that flirtatious smile.

"I think I'm good. Nice talking to you though," said Ally turning to Trish. The two just started talking.

**I went ahead and walked away. Rejection? I never EVER get rejected. But this girl rejected me! This made my pretty mad, but I went ahead and just sat down. Maybe that Trish talked her into saying I'm a player, so that's why she said no. Ah, whatever, her loss. **

So, this is chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it & you're enjoying my story. It isn't the best, I know… Anyways, please review & tell me what you think! Thanks! (:


	3. Chapter 3

The Two That Were Meant To Be

Chapter 3

***Ally's POV***

**First period had gone pretty good. Since it's the first day of the second semester, we didn't do anything. All we did was make sure everyone in that first period Geometry class was there and then got to talk to our friends. Luckily we got to pick our seats, so of course I kept sitting by Trish. Since we got to talk practically all period, I learned more about her. I learned that she loved being lazy and every week she had a different job. I also learned she didn't really have many friends either, kind of like me. Her best friend was a guy named Dez. According to her he's apparently red headed, a fun person, and dresses awkwardly. He sounds like a cool person to me. Well anyways, now I'm on my way second period Chemistry 1. Trish doesn't have that class with me, so now I'm going to be all alone. **

***Austin's POV***

**I walked into second period Chemistry still mad at the fact that Ally girl didn't wanna make out with me. It was weird how mad it made me. Two of the senior cheerleaders even came up to me between the passing period wanting to make out and I told them I didn't want to right then. Normally I'd be like "Hell ya!" and then start making out with em, but for some reason, I didn't. Anyways, I was walking to Chemistry and then I saw that Ally girl. She was in my seat again! Alright, now time to talk some sense into this girl. I walked up to her in anger just about to yell at her, but then as soon as she looked up, I looked into those brown eyes. They we're honestly very pretty, probably the prettiest eyes I had ever seen. She was also one of the girls that didn't wear much make-up. All the girls here wore a shit ton. Her hair, it was so pretty. The little curls looked perfect. Mostly every girl here wore their hair straight. This girl, wow she was beautiful.**

"Hi, can I help you?" asked Ally giving me this really confused look.

Instead of yelling, I just said, "Hi."

"Hello," said Ally. "You're that guy from my Geometry class. Sorry about taking your seat, you know being new and all, I didn't know where to sit." I was still starring at those eyes.

"Um, you're fine. Ha, sorry about that whole make out thing, I just, I don't know." I suddenly didn't care about her not wanting to make out with me, or the fact she had stolen both of my seats in the first two classes so far.

"It's fine," said Ally, then she did a cute little sneeze. It sounded adorable.

"Bless you," I said, and then reached over a grabbed a tissue from a table behind us and handing it to her. I had no clue why I was acting this way. I'm supposed to be all mean, and flirtatious, but I was being all nice and sweet. Why?!

"Thank you," said Ally then grabbing the tissue from my hand.

"So, where are you from?" I asked as I sat in the desk in front of her.

"I'm from Naples. It's about 2 ½ hours from here," said Ally.

"Oh, cool. So how do you like Miami?" I asked.

"It's nice. The house we have is big, and it's a nice house. The weather is great!" said Ally now with a smile. That smile of hers was beautiful. "I do miss my best friend Cassidy though."

"Oh, that's great that you like it here! Hey maybe sometime we-"My girlfriend Kira then cut me off just as I was about to ask her if she'd want to hang out sometime.

"Oh Austykinz, I didn't see you this morning! I miss you so much baby!" Kira gave me a tight hug and a big kiss.

"Oh Kira, I missed you too," I said faking it.

"Um, who is she?" asked Kira with her arms still around my neck, and her body on my lap.

I smiled at Ally. "That's Ally, she's new."

Ally smiled and waved. "Hi Kira, I'm Ally."

"Um, hi," said Kira giving her an "I don't like you" face. "Um, Austin, she's in your seat."

"Oh, I don't mind. It's a new semester anyway." I can't believe I said what Trish told me earlier, ick.

"Um, whatever, let's just like sit over there then. Come on, my best friends are all over there." She then dragged me to where they were. I looked back and Ally as she watched me go, and then next thing you know, I was in a swarm of Kira's prissy little friends.

***Ally's POV***

**That Austin guy was actually pretty nice and sweet for being a player. He doesn't seem all too bad, considering he apologized for what he did earlier and he even had a normal conversation with me. He is really cute still, but wait, I can't like him. He's a player. Like Trish told me he's bad news. Besides, even if I did like him, he has a girlfriend. Just by meeting her, I don't like her. She doesn't like me, I could already tell. **

"Hello class, welcome back! I'm Mr. Walsh, your Chemistry 1 teacher. We have some new students in this class. Some that are new to this class because of their schedule semester class changes, and we even have one brand new to this school in our class!"

**Everybody looked around for that new girl that was me, and sure enough, they found me. There was like a billion eyes on me. I kind of just waved and said hi to the students. I saw Austin looking at me, with a smile. His smile was adorable. I smiled back at him, and then everybody turned around. **

"Alright class, we're getting new seats so everybody please go to the front of the room and when I'll call your name, sit in the seat I assigned to you," said Mr. Walsh.

**He started putting students in seats, and then he got to me. I sat far away from where I was originally sitting, and then he said a few more people. **

"Austin Moon."

**I looked to the desk on my left to where he was pointing too. Austin got to sit by me. He set his stuff on his desk and then looked at me, smiled, and looked back to the front of the room. Kira was pissed though, considering she sat way across the room away from Austin, and I was by him.  
**

"So, I guess we'll be Chemistry buddies," said Austin looking back at me and with that smile again.

I smiled back and said, "I guess we are." He then grabbed my schedule off my desk.

"Cool, we have music and we have the same lunch." He then put it back on my desk.

"You're into music?" I asked with a look.

"Yes! I love playing guitar, and I love singing!" said Austin with a smile on his face.

"I love singing too. I don't really sing in front of people though. I play the piano instead of guitar."

"Why don't you sing in front of people?" he asked.

"I get kind of scared, I'm not all the best anyways," I told him. I didn't really like people knowing my stage fright issues, but sometimes you gotta say the truth.

"I bet you're great," said Austin with a smile. That smile.

"Thanks," I said with a smile too.

"I was gonna ask you earlier if you would wanna hangout sometime, but then Kira interrupted me," said Austin.

**I then remembered what Trish said about him being bad news. He could try and make some move on me or something. But it was just hanging out. Friends hang out. We could be just friends, couldn't we? Wait, you can't be just friends with a player, can you? I went ahead and made up my mind.**

"Alright, that sounds cool," I said, smiling.

"Sweet," said Austin with a smile, then turning back to the front because class was starting.

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and follows so far! I appreciate them! Please tell me what you think about Chapter 3! There's plenty more to come! Thanks for reading. (:


	4. Chapter 4

The Two That Were Meant To Be

Chapter 4

***Ally's POV***

**Chemistry had ended and music was my next class. That's the other class Austin had with me. We went ahead and walked together because, well, I wasn't really sure were the music room was anyways. I was pretty excited as we were walking there though because I loved music class, and the fact that lunch was right after, and boy was I starving! **

"Alright Ally, this is the music room," said Austin as we entered the classroom. We were the only two in there.

**A big smile then came across my face as we got in the classroom. There were so many different instruments it was insane! There were so many more than back home. I could all ready tell I'd love this class more than I thought I would. **

"There are so many instruments, it's amazing!" I said looking over at Austin who had been watching my face as I looked around the room.

"Yeah, our school actually has a pretty good music department," he said. "Here, come with me." He grabbed my hand and we walked over to a piano. It was a very nice piano, nicer than the one back at my house. I sat down and started playing.

"You're very good at piano," said Austin, and then he smiled.

"Thank you," I said as I then got up. "I wanna hear you play the guitar and sing." He then grabbed his guitar and sang. He was so talented, no wonder why all the girls liked him.

"Wow Austin! Your voice is amazing!" I told him. "No wonder why all the girls like you!"

"Nah, the girls don't like me for my voice. Hell, none of em have really ever heard me before. They only like me cause I have a good looking face, and the fact that I am a good kisser," said Austin while he put his guitar up.

"Well I think you have a great voice," I said. He did have a good looking face of course, but I wouldn't nor would I ever know about the kissing part. Austin just looked back and smiled.

***Austin's POV***

**Ally was very sweet. She was actually practically the first girl to not just care about kissing me or just talking to me because I was attractive. She actually asked me to play my guitar, she's the first one. No one, not even Kira has ever asked. I then felt the need to ask her to sing. She told me she had stage fright and didn't like singing in front of anybody, but I bet I could get her to just sing me one song.**

"Hey, why don't you sing me a song?" I asked her. She then started to shake a little and her face got red.

"I don't really want to," she said, then turning her head.

"Come on, I know you're scared, but there's no need to be. I'm not going to judge you, I just wanna hear your voice." She then looked back up at me.

"Alright, but just one, and I need to use that piano again," she said. She then sat down and I sat next to her. She smelled like strawberries, hehe I liked strawberries.

**She started to sing a song, I wasn't sure of the name, but it didn't matter. It sounded as if it was an original because it was that amazing. Her voice, god it was beautiful, just like her. My heart started to beat a little faster. Did I like Ally? No, I couldn't like her. She's a good person, very sweet, and I'm just a stupid guy. A player. An asshole. Besides, I had my girlfriend, plus whoever I'll end up making out with throughout the week. I wouldn't be like that with Ally, we're just friends, and that's all we're ever gonna be. She then looked up at me with a smile once she was finished and I smiled back.**

"You were amazing," I told her. "Up top!" She high fived me. We both gave a giggle. This day was actually going out pretty good.

***Ally's POV***

**I felt so scared when I sang that song for Austin. I hope he liked it, he told me I was amazing. I figured the way he was, in the first place he wouldn't even ask to hear me, nor even care to start talking to me, but he told me I was amazing. I felt great. The only people I had ever sung in front of were my parents and Cassidy. Oh I felt amazing.**

Hey guys! Sorry this one is kind of shorter, the next one will be longer hopefully. Thanks for all the great reviews & for favorites & follows! I really appreciate them! (: Please review & tell me what you think! Thanks! (:


	5. Chapter 5

The Two That Were Meant To Be

Chapter 5

***Ally's POV***

**Music was finally over, so that meant lunch was next. Austin had to go and stop by his locker, so I went ahead and just walked by myself to the cafeteria. I was getting out of the pizza line when I then saw Trish waving at me and taping the seat next to her. I forgot we had geography so that meant we had lunch! I smiled as I went down and sat next to her.**

"Hey Ally! How's your day been going?" asked Trish as she was opening her milk carton.

"It's been great!" I replied as I opened my milk too. A red headed kid then came over at sat in front of us.

"Oh Ally, this is Dez, you know the guy I was telling you about earlier this morning in geometry," said Trish.

I nodded and then said "Hi!" to Dez.

"Hi Ally," said Dez, and then stuffing his face into his pizza.

**We all just started talking and then Austin walked up. Trish and Dez's faces both gave a nasty look. Austin just ignored the two.**

"Hey Ally, um if you want you can come at sit with me, Kira, and some other people," said Austin.

"Thanks Austin, but no thank you. I'm just gonna stick around and eat lunch with Trish and Dez," I then replied.

"Oh, okay," said Austin as he walked off.

"You're friends with Austin Moon?!" said the two at the same time in shock.

"In a way I guess. He's actually not that bad like you told me he was Trish. He apologized for the whole wanting to make out thing and he's actually a really nice guy," I told them, and then took a bite of pizza.

"Ally, he's like that with every girl! Don't fall for it. He's just going to want to lead you on like he likes you, and then he'll break your heart! Literally, he's like that with every girl." As Trish said that her hands were on my shoulders rocking me back and forth to make sure I understood her. She was pretty serious.

"I know, but you don't understand! We had music last period and he asked me to sing in front of him, so I did. I have bad stage fright and hate performing in front of people, except for a few I know really well. I've known him for about two hours and I still can't believe I did that. He told me I was amazing, and well I actually felt amazing," I said.

"Again Ally, he's like that with every girl! He'll get them to do something, tell them their amazing or whatever, do whatever with them, and then break their heart. I hear the same story every time from the girls here," said Trish.

**I just sat there. Maybe Trish was right. Maybe he was like that with every girl. I then turned my face to my tray and ate my food and didn't talk. I guess I'm pretty stupid. **

"I'm sorry Ally, but there's always other plenty of great guys here anyways. Ones that aren't players and liars like Austin is. Go for those guys, you deserve them, not Austin," said Trish patting my back and smiling.

"Yeah Ally. You're really nice and pretty too, you'll find someone a lot better," Dez said.

"Thanks guys," I said smiling. I then continued to eat and talk to my two friends.

***Austin's POV***

**I was kind of hoping Ally would have sat here, but she wanted to sit with those two losers. Like I care anyways, those two need friends. I was getting a little annoyed though. Kira wasn't exactly the most quiet and calm person. Her and her friends kept talking enormously loud and screaming in my ear. I was getting a headache. Kira also kept kissing my cheek and hugging me constantly to show off to her little friends and that got really annoying, too. To get away I went ahead and took up my tray. As I was taking up my tray I saw Ally, so I went ahead and said hi to her.**

"Hey Ally," I said as we were dumping our trays in a garbage can.

"Oh, hey Austin," said Ally then setting her tray up as I did too.

"How did you like lunch?" I asked her as we both started walking away.

"It was great! I loved the pizza," she said with a small giggle. I giggled too.

"That's great! Hey um, wanna hang out after school?" I asked her. She then stopped and was silent for a few seconds.

"Um, I can't. I'm uh, walking my dog and got some fixing up in my room to do," she said kind of quick and then walking again. I could then tell that those two losers said something about me which changed her mind on how she liked me as a person or something.  
"Well hey, I'll walk with you and your dog, and I can help you clean," I said so maybe she'd change her mind.

"Oh Austin that's nice but-" I then cut her off.

"No really, it's fine! I want too," I told her.

Ally then thought for a moment, and replied with, "Well okay."

"Cool! Meet me at the park at, well 5 sound okay?" I asked her. She nodded and then went to her table.

**I went back to mine and smiled. I was happy. I was gonna be able to hang out with the most talented, nicest, prettiest girl I knew.**

So guys, there's chapter 5! Hopefully I can keep up with this story throughout the week. With school and everything it's kind of hard, but I probably most likely will keep up! Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks. (:


	6. Chapter 6

The Two That Were Meant To Be

Chapter 6

***Ally's POV***

**As I got back to my table, Trish and Dez were both starring at me. They were both giving me that "I am going to kill you" look. I then thought, "Was it because I was talking to Austin?" oh gosh. **

"So, what were you and Austin just talking about up there?" asked Trish with an aggravated tone.

"Oh, we're just going to hang out after school, as friends," I said sitting down.

"Ally! Were you not listening to what I just told you?" yelled Trish.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM," I said angered.

"He will make you like him! He does it with every girl Ally!" she yelled.

"Trish, I am different than every girl! I don't nor will I like him! Please believe me. We're friends, plus I really need to hang out with people," I told Trish.

She just rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever."

**We then went to geography class together. Dez had that class with us so we all sat together. It was a lot like geometry, we got to just talk to our friends the whole period. We played never have I ever. I learned the two were both virgins like I was, so I wasn't alone! It was then time for Spanish, and sadly Mr. Reglo put me and Trish on opposite sides of the room and we actually had to learn. After that, Trish and I had no more classes, so I walked alone to creative writing class. We had to write a story about anything we wanted, so I sat the entire period thinking of what to write. Last period finally came, and sadly that was gym class. I really hated gym. I wasn't the best at sports and I hated wearing the awful gym uniform. I also hated it because it was all girls, and a class with all girls was annoying because it was the most dramatic class, not to mention Kira is in my class. Our gym class then went into the main gym and the boys were in there. As I looked, I then saw Austin. He looked at me and waved. I waved back and was about to go up and say hi until Kira ran up to Austin and gave him a gigantic hug. She really annoyed the shit out of me.**

***Austin's POV***

**The girls and guys both had to sit in the gym together. I always loved when we were together because the girls usually wore super tight black shorts and tight gym shirts that they cut so their belly showed. Pretty much every single girl, including Kira was like that in the class except for four weird girls who wore super baggy gym clothes that smelled funny and Ally, whose fit perfectly and didn't make her look slutty what so ever. I didn't get to pay much attention to Ally because Kira kept getting all up on me and kissing me and whatever. I didn't care, I got to hang out with Ally later that day anyways.**

***Ally's POV***

**School was then finally over so I hopped in my car and drove home. I went in my house and talked to my parents for a bit to tell them about my first day, and then got cleaned up since I was going to be hanging out with Austin. I then finished and then grabbed my dog Scruffy's leash and put him on it and then started walking him down the sidewalk.**

***Austin's POV***

**Once I got home, I got cleaned up. I wanted to look decent when I hung out with Ally. I then started heading down to the park. As I was walking I saw a girl walking. I then realized that girl was Ally. I ran up behind her and poked her sides. She jumped and her little dog started barking at me.**

"Austin! What are you doing?!" yelled Ally and then trying to shut her dog up.

"Just heading down to the park like you are," I said then bending down to pet her dog. "Hi doggy."

"Haha, his name is Scruffy," said Ally petting Scruffy as well.

"He's cute," I said then standing up. "Just like you are." She just blushed.

**We both started walking to the park. We kind of just talked about our day at school. Ally told me about her first day and it didn't sound too bad to me, except the fact she hated gym. Gym was always my favorite because of the cute girls. We then got to the park and sat down on a bench.**

"So, you and Kira are cute together," said Ally kind of awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, um she's great," I said, awkwardly as well.

**There was a moment's pause, so then I decided to ask Ally a question.**

"What do Trish and Dez say about me?"

"Stuff," said Ally quietly.

"Like?" I was now interested more then I was before.

"They just say you're a player and don't really think I should hang around you much because they think you'll make me like you and then break my heart like you do to all the other girl," she blurted out kind of fast. Damn.

"Well, I am practically a player. I have done things with other girls while I was in a relationship, not the worst," I said. God that sounded terrible.

"Like what have you done?" said Ally then looking straight at me.

"Not sex, surprisingly I am still a virgin. I just make out basically," I said. That sounded better.

"You seem like the kind of guy who has had sex, based off what they said," said Ally.

"I want to save it for the girl I love. I've never loved a girl before and I've never told a girl I've loved her," I said. Ally gave me a suprising look.

"Don't you love Kira?" she asked.

"No, I like her, but not love. I don't think I'll ever find love anyways, I'm too much of a player."

"You're not that bad actually. You've been pretty cool with me. The girl you love will be so lucky to have you one day, you're a great guy," said Ally, then smiling.

**I then just sat there and starred at her. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever told me. That last part was perfect. I just kept starring into her brown eyes, wanting to kiss her. I really did want to kiss her, right then and there. The sun was starting to set and the fountain by our bench we were sitting on was what would make the opportunity perfect. As she kept looking at me, and I kept looking at her, that's when I…**

Sorry it took a while for chapter 6! I had school work! So review and tell me what you think! Thanks guys & thanks for all the nice reviews and follows and favs, you're all awesome! (:


	7. Chapter 7

The Two That Were Meant To Be

Chapter 7

***Austin's POV*(previous chapter)**

I then just sat there and starred at her. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever told me. That last part was perfect. I just kept starring into her brown eyes, wanting to kiss her. I really did want to kiss her, right then and there. The sun was starting to set and the fountain by our bench we were sitting on was what would make the opportunity perfect. As she kept looking at me, and I kept looking at her, that's when I…

(Now)

…**saw Kira coming around the corner. Shit.**

"Austykinz, what are you doing?" asked Kira in a pissed tone as she came up to us.

"Oh, hi baby! Ha nothing, just hanging out with Ally!" I said quickly. Ally was then giving me a look.

"I better get going, my mom is probably worried," said Ally then getting up.

"No, wait All-"

"Austykinz, take me to a movie! I really wanna see that new scary movie so we can cuddle whenever I get scared," said Kira pulling me away.

**I just starred at Ally walking in the distance as Kira was pulling me to her car. **

***Ally's POV***

**I just kept walking away and thought while I walked. Was Austin going to kiss me? There's no way. I'm actually glad that bitch Kira came up and took him. Imagine if I had to kiss him! I would have lied to Trish and Dez, really the only real friends I have at this school. Austin does have kind, hazel eyes though. Stop it Ally, stop it! Random things just kept popping through my mind and then next thing you know, I was lying on the concrete. I opened up my eyes to a very attractive, brown haired boy helping me up.**

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about things and didn't realize-"

"Dude, you're fine, accidents happen," said the guy with a little smile. "Names Dallas."

"Hi, I'm Ally," I said with a little smile, too.

"Hey aren't you the new girl in my chemistry class?" asked Dallas.

"Yeah, I just moved here," I replied.

"That's cool! You'll like Miami, it's a great place. Do you live around here?"

"Yeah, just down the block. I surprisingly remember where I live!" We both laughed.

"Since I live a block down from you do you mind if I walk home with you?" asked Dallas.

"No, not at all," I replied with a smile.

**Dallas and I just talked about random things on the way to our houses. He gave me some good tips on how to get extra points from teachers and get them to like me better. They were actually pretty good tips. Dallas was a pretty nice guy as well. We then stopped in front of my house.**

"Well, here we are, my house," I said. "Thanks for walking with me."

"No bigee, you're on the way anyways," he said.

"Alright well have a good night," I said turning to walk into my driveway. I was then stopped by a pull on my arm.

"Hey, sometime wanna catch a movie or something?" asked Dallas.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll talk to you in Chemistry tomorrow," I said with a smile. He gave a smile too then walked off.

Hey guys, I'm sorry this chapter took over a month to get, once I got off spring break I got busy & didn't really have time! I'm on summer vacation now so I'll be typing away! (: Also sorry this chapter is kind of short, it just had to be because of my ideas. Also, thanks to all you awesome people who've been giving me great reviews & like my story! You guys seriously make me smile when I get great reviews & follows & faves and everything! (: You're all awesome :D Review & tell me what you think about this one, thanks. (:


End file.
